Sage's Hour
by sakura10101
Summary: Sage is a young lady who dreams everything, when her friend falls off his horse it is her time to shine. Sage gets into much more trouble than she thought. Read this epic love and war rry bad at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1:My Chance

_Sage's Hour: by Cherie Grace_

_Chapter 1: My Chance_

In every kingdom, women are to cook, clean, look pretty and birth children. But for I do not want this; I want adventure, romance and excitement. I live in the Kingdom of Ethodith, a wonderful kingdom full of joy. My father works as a blacksmith while I tend to our garden; how we make our living is by his skills and my vegetables. My mother died when I was very young; my father barely speaks her name now days. The loss took a heavy toll on him; a father having to raise a little girl by himself. Everyone spoke of me like I was the start of the plague. The other children were not allowed to play with me. Now that I am older I think back to those lonely days without friends.

"Father, may I go out for a bit?" I ask as I finish with my chores.

"Now, Sage, why do you want to leave...can it have something to do with the Knight Tournament?" My father's gaze raises from his latest project. The royal council wants him to make a few fine swords for the tournament. I walk over to him, bending down to watch him sharpen the blade.

"Please, father, I'll return home before the sun decreases. Please, father," I beg, hoping he will understand and let me go.

"Fine, but remember before the sun decreases-"

"Thank you. Love you, father." I get up and head for the door.

"Sage..."

I spin around to see my father's tattered face; the loving face that over the years kept me safe, warm, and cared for.

"Be safe, and don't get into any trouble!" My father's voice rings through out the air as I dash out the door. The chilling December air clings to my hair. Everyone was either at the practice or at work. The area where the tournament is to be held is on the outskirts of town. My friend Nina is near the front of the entrance. She turns around just in time to see me running down the road.

"Sage! There you are!" she runs into me and gives me a huge hug.

"Sorry I'm late, had to finish up with the chores." My friend Nina was and is my only friend besides Arthur. Nina has the eyes of a blue sapphire jewel; her hair is almost the color of oak bark. She and Arthur are to be married after the 10th of December. Arthur is participating in the Knight Tournament along with other knights from other kingdoms.

"Sage, I can't wait to see Arthur. Do you think you'll meet that special someone?" Nina elbows me in the ribs playfully.

"Nina, why are you always trying to marry me away?" She rolls her eyes and pulls me towards the Knights Chambers.

"Arthur!" Nina's voice rings out over the area. Arthur's head peeks out of one of the chambers.

"Nina, you brought Sage." Arthur comes out of the chamber and gives Nina and I a huge hug. He bends down to kiss Nina on the lips. I look away because, well, it's rude to watch other people, or at least that's what I was taught. I step out into the arena where the jousting will take place in just a little while. The air just that of a chill and the animals silent.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice calls from behind me. I turn around to see a gorgeous man, his hair the color of a raven's wing. His eyes jerk me into his lovely trance, his eyes the color of fallen snow with a hint of baby blue sky. He looks as if he could take down anything or anyone. "What did you say?" I ask.

"I said what do we have here. Shouldn't a woman like yourself be in the kitchen or cleaning something?" His voice the sound of music in the air.

"What...how dare you?" I raise my hand to slap him but someone grabs my hand.

"Woman, you will not lay a hand on the Prince of Aloclya, do you hear me!" The man whose grip on my hand tightened looked old and worn out.

"Jeffry, now now I don't think she would have done anything-"

"But Master Argon-"

"Jeffry, let her go now!" The prince's voice began to get louder. The servant does as he is told; he bows to the Prince and leaves.

"I'm sorry. Please, let me look at your arm." He guides me over to a bench. We sit together as he looks over my arm. His touch is so soft on my skin; the marks his servant left slowly fade away.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked me

"Yes...I'm fine. But how dare you speak to a woman like that!" I snatch my arm away, holding where is hand use to be. His look of concern drafts into laughter, he raises from the bench and looks up to the sky.

"What is so funny?" I ask.

"You, that's what. You think just because I am a man that I can't be sensitive-"

"Of course men can't be sensitive, you're all pigs!" I say and run back to the arena. Nina spots me and runs over. We watch as the tournament begins; Arthur is to go first. Nina has a look of concern on her face as Arthur gets knocked off his horse.

"Arthur!" Nina shouts. Doctor Deanish rushes over to the chambers. He comes out with a heavy look of worry on his face.

"Doctor is it bad?" Nina asks. The Doctor shakes his head and then said, "No, but he does have a broken leg; he can't compete any longer." Nina runs to Arthur's side.

"Arthur, you're so foolish," Nina said as tears stream down her face.

"Nina my sweet please forgive me, but I have to keep riding-"

"No!" Nina shouts as she pushes Arthur back on the bed. As they fight over the matter I can't help but think about the tournament and Prince Argon.

"I can do it; that is if you'll let me." Nina and Arthur both look from each other then to me. "Sage, they will not let a girl ride-"

"Not if they don't know about it, and you don't have to ride and hurt yourself further!" I look at Arthur hoping he will agree.

"Fine but you can't show anyone your face, got it!" he says, then rests his head back on the bed. As I get ready to joust, the memory of my father flashes through my mind. Then the image of Prince Argon passes by but it lingers a little bit too long. As I sit here on this magnificent steed and see my opponent my heart beats faster than a hummingbird's wings. My breath catches in the icy cold December air as the flag descends and I start to speed up. I can almost hear the same fear I have in my opponent. My opponent is the only man besides my father I have feelings for: Prince Argon.

Copy right 2014.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

**_Chapter 2: Pain_**

The cheering noise around me began to grow louder and louder. Under my back, the cool damp dirt of the arena.

"Is the knight hurt?" a voice calls. I open my eyes to see the blue sky smiling at me. With all my might I try to get to my feet, but for some reason I can't move. I remember, I was to joust in Arthur's place.

"Knight are you all right?" my opponent asks as he helps me up.

"I'm fine, just a little bruise." I brush off my armor and walk back to my horse. As I get ready to joust again the general walks over to me.

"Will you follow me please?" I nod and follow him to the knight's chambers. As I walk in four guards grab me.

"What are you doing...let me go-" The general draws his sword and holds it to my helmet.

"Tell me who you really are...or I will unmask you!" I don't understand. How did they find out? I didn't do anything but fall.

"Make your decision now!" The general flicks his hand towards the entrance, two of his men grab my arms; while the other two block the entrance.

"Please let me go, I have done nothing wrong!" I ask trying my best to break loose of the men's grip on me.

"You lie, I gave you a chance to tell the truth...now it is time!" The general flung my helmet off with his sword. His face, along with everyone else's in the room, was speechless. My long snow white hair fell to my shoulder blades, after about a minute of shock the general's cold blade clung to my bare neck. The point too close for comfort, he motioned for the other four guards to leave. They did as they were told, I don't understand why he made them leave but he had something on his mind. We were alone in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Well, now you are a pretty, pretty thing." His eyes look like the backside of a copperhead rattle snake. He closes the space in between us by placing his hand on my arm.

"Don't touch me..." I slap his hand away and run towards the door. He grabs my shoulder and pulls me to him.

"You won't get away from me that easily-"

"Let her go!" A voice comes from behind the door. The general pushes me to the ground.

"Stay there!" He walks over to the door with his sword at the ready.

"Who are you, show yourself!" the general asks

Prince Argon bursts through the door, knocking over the general. I guess Argon saw me because he immediately ran to my side.

"Are you all right?" His voice was so sweet and loving, it could almost melt your heart.

"Yes, I'm all right, but..." I try to get the last few words out before anything could happen.

"Back away from her, or I will throw you in jail!" The general lunges at Argon; Argon grabs me and moves out of the way. Argon and I get to our feet, so does the general.

"Sage, you have to make a run for it-"

"No, I won't run away!" Argon rolls his eyes and grabs my hand. He leads me outside and out of the arena.

"Do you always get yourself into trouble?" He asks. I look behind me to see 10 guards and the general. Argon pulls me around the corner just in time too because if he hadn't then I would have run smack into 10 other guards. After about a hour of running, we finally stopped. I couldn't help but notice Argon wasn't at all tired. He looks around, checking for any guards. He motions for me to follow him. As night falls, the cool air made my body feel like a frozen chamber.

"Are you cold?" he asks. I nod as I rub my shoulders.

"I'm fine, it's just a little nippy out here that's all." As we keep walking through the city, we get to the outskirts of town. Argon throws his shirt to me, as we find a place to set a fire. His muscular body glows with amber as the fire gets going.

"Are you warm enough?" he pulls me over to him, the warmth from his body engulfs my once frozen body. I try my best not to look him in the eyes, because I know if I do feelings I don't want will surface. The silence must have gotten to him because he finally broke it.

"So...I beat you."

"What?"

"The joust, I knocked you off."

"I let you win!" I exclaim. All he did was laugh, as if he could really beat me.

"Why do you insist on being so hard and alone?" the question I dreaded, everyone asks me that but I really don't know the answer.

"I...don't know, and why do you want to know." I slide away but he pulls me back. My hand falls onto his chest, in which I quickly move it. He grabs my hand but I quickly move away.

"Why are you such a loner?" He asks. I say nothing and lay down, hoping he will leave me alone. I am thankful for him saving me but for him to just bombard me with questions well it's not okay.

Morning came rather quickly in no time we were off out of my home, where my family was. I really don't have a clue to where we are going, I guess Argon is heading to his home, me well I can't go home. As the day brags on, Argon and I make shelter for the night. Argon suggests we build it away from the trail. Argon again gave me his shirt, in the declining sun his body almost has the resemblance of amber coals. You can easily see the sweat pouring down his shirtless body, it's breath taking how the water glistens' on his tan chest.

"Sage, what are you looking at?" he asks. I shake off my daze and head to get firewood. I can't believe I was staying at him, I mean he is cute. I head out about five feet away from the shelter. As I am gathering wood; I hear twigs breaking on the ground.

"Argon, your not going to scare me-" I turn around to see a huge man with half his face covered in hair; his beard came down to his chest.

"Sorry lady I'm not Argon!" the man grabs my arm.

"Let me go!" I try to scream but the man puts his hand over my mouth.

He pulls me over away from where I was, I bite his hand and try my best to run towards camp.

"Argon!" The man grabs me again, this time with rope. I can't break free.

Copy Right 2014.


	3. Chapter 3: Terror

**_Chapter 3: Terror_**

The man must have knocked me out because when I came to I was still in the woods. The man had made a small shelter while I was asleep.

"Look, who is finally awake." The fire only lit his face half way. The half that wasn't lit was shrouded in mystery.

"P..please let me go?" I ask but my voice starts to give out. The man walks over and lifts me off the ground.

"You'll make a fine wife." his voice crackles in my ear. The rope around my wrists starts to loosen. He places me near the fire; as he sits next to me I can see his arm is cut.

"Are you all right?" I ask as I try to untie my self.

"Awe this it's nothing just a little scratch!" You can tell he was either drunk or just a little sleepy. As the night lingers on the man finally falls asleep, the rope around my wrist finally gives way. Just as I get to a near by tree the man lunges at me, as we both hurl to the ground I can feel a cool sensation trickle down my face.

"Awe, look what you have done. You got your self hurt." The man reties my hands this time a little tighter than before. For the rest of the night the man watches over me, I can feel his peering eyes watching me. I shiver as he scans my body.

"What be your name woman?" he asks

"Why should I tell you!" I get up and try my best to make a brake for it but again he caught me.

"Now, you need to stop!" he slams me into the tree.

"Uh...why wont you let me go!" I scream. The man releases me and sits at the fire. I slide to the ground, my gaze lifts to the sky. I wonder if Argon knows I'm gone, then again we really didn't get along.

"Woman, what are you looking at?" the man asks as he walks over to me. He reaches for my face, I back away but the man pulls me to him.

"Let me clean your wound." He places a damp cloth on my forehead. As he begins to clean the wound, I can see his eyes. His eyes have the look of concern but yet he shows no mercy.

"Why?" I ask. The man stops and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I...please tell me your name?"

"My name is Sage, what is yours?" the man smiles

"My name is Garret." He then stands me up.

"Why did you take me away, and when are you going to let me go." I ask but Garret just shrugs. After about an hour the sun finally comes up. The morning brings nothing but silence, nothing made a peep in the forest. We move through the forest; I don't have a clue to where he will be taking me but all I do know is that I really miss Argon. Garret stops in front of me, he grabs my arm then shoves me into the bushes.

"What-"

"Hush or I will kill you!" Garret blocks my view of the road. I guess there is a wagon because Garret kept moving from in front of me to pushing me further back into the forest. This could be the right time to make a run for it but I know if I do then Garret will get mad. I remember I still have Argon's shirt maybe if I can make a dummy Garret wont know the difference. At least I hope so. I somehow get Argon's shirt off and leave it on the branches. As I quietly move away, Garret is still facing away. I back up about two feet then I make a break for it. I run like the devil himself is after me, I look back expecting to see Garret behind me but nothing. I stop to catch my breath, I hear a branch break. I run even faster to get away and hope I run into Argon. As I run faster I get to a cliff, the cliff hangs over a river.

"Sage!" I hear my name being called. For a split second I think it might be Argon, but that thought easily fades away.

"SAGE!" This time I know it is Garret, the anger in his voice screams out through the deep forest. I glance at the water then at the threatening woods; if I jump I might land in the water then again there is a slit chance I could land on jagged rocks. Garret comes out of the forest, when he saw me he lunges for me. In a quick instant I jump without thinking; as the water rushes up to me I feel the cool joy of water. I swim to get away from Garret. I grab a hold to a long branch, I float for I while until I find ground.

I get off the branch and walk to an old tattered shack; the door just a gape open.

"Hello, anyone here?" I ask but no answer. I open the door to see nothing but a bed and a fireplace. I check the cabinets for any kind of food but nothing. I shut the door and prop a chair against it that way if anyone tried to enter they couldn't. Okay now Sage you can do this, you know how to survive in the wilderness. I grab a few pieces of firewood and light the fire. As I sit by the fire I can't help but wonder where Argon can be, he obviously doesn't know I'm gone.

"Argon, where are you..." I lay on the floor and sleep. The overwhelming joy of sleep comes in no time, I don't know how long I slept but I do know my dreams held Argon close to my heart.

Copy right 2014


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**_Chapter 4: Hope: Aragon(this is from Aragon's Point of View)_**

_"I can't believe Sage just took off. I mean, why would she leave."_ Argon begins to look around where he and Sage have made camp. Sage has been gone for at least a half hour. Argon stomps out the fire and heads out in search for Sage.

"Sage!" Argon's voice rings through the hollow forest. He walks past a few streams; he looks down expecting to see animals but nothing. He wonders why nothing is making a peep. Argon tightens his coat since Sage took off with his shirt; foot steps crept closer to Argon. Argon ducks down in a bush, he sees a man with a long beard.

"I'm sorry boss, but she got away." The man told another guy

"Well, you better go find her!" the guy pushes the other man into the same bush Argon is hiding in.

"Uh...get off of me!" Argon flings the man off of him and into the other guy.

"Garret who is that?"

"I don't know boss but I'll kill him for you!" Garret pulls a sword on Argon.

Argon decides this could be a great chance to practice his swordsmen ship. As Garret and Argon are about to begin the other guy stops them.

"Garret, stand down-"

"But boss-"

"Garret!" Garret backs away from Argon, and the other guy steps to Argon.

"What be your name sir?" Argon backs away but then stops.

"My name is Argon...I'm looking for someone."

"Well, Argon who might I ask are you looking for?" the boss asks

"A young woman, her hair almost has the color of snowflakes; her eyes look that of beautiful water drops-"

"Her name please." the boss asks, his voice has a hint of anger.

"Her name is Sage." Garret steps back so does his boss.

Argon steps forwards hoping they might have seen her, but something is wrong these guys are acting very strange.

"What is she to you?" Garret asks. Argon stops, the question that he himself hadn't answered yet. Boss smiles then approaches Argon.

"Well, Garret isn't that the girl you killed earlier."

"What!" Argon draws his sword and runs into the boss but the boss moves away in time.

"She begged for her life, she even asked for you!" the boss yelled. Argon turns around just in time to get stabbed in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" Argon falls to the ground with blood pouring out of his shoulder. Garret and the boss turn to leave when Argon grabs the boss's boot.

"Why...she...was just-!" Argon tries to muster but the pain from his shoulder is too much to bare.

"Just what...if you really cared for her you would have saved her!" the boss kicks Argon in the shoulder and then leaves.

"Garret make sure you dump him."

"You got it boss!" Garret lifts Argon off the ground and carries him over to a meadow.

"Why...why did you kill her!" Argon screamed

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me, you heartless beast!" Argon released his full anger onto Garret.

Garret untied Argon's hands and placed Argon against a rock.

"Look, Sage ran away from me. She jumped over a cliff." Garret stood up and turned to leave.

"Why are you telling me this...your boss will get mad-"

"It doesn't matter, I can tell you love her even if you don't know it yet." Garret then left into the deep darkening forest. Argon got up and found a few piece of wood and made a fire. _"Sage, where are you. Why didn't you yell for me why?"_ Argon wonders through this thoughts, Sage was the only thing he could think of that and the mind numbing pain from his shoulder. Morning comes a little too fast, Argon wakes and begins searching for Sage.

"Sage!" Argon yells through the meadow, birds sweep through the area. Argon comes to a clearing where he finds a shirt, and to his eyes is the same one he gave Sage.

"Sage where are you!" Argon walks over to a cliff, he looks down. _"That's a long way down...why would she jump from this far up?"_ Argon looks over trying to figure how deep the water is but he loses his footing and falls into the icy cool water. He grabs onto a rock, but the pain from his wound wont allow him to hold on very long. The current swipes him away as he drifts down the river he notices a small shack. With all his strength and force he manages to get to the bank.

"Sage..." he mutters and then blacks out.

Hours fly by, Argon finally wakes to the smell of smoke. He struggles to stand but succeeds; the pain shouting from his shoulder to his feet.

"Sage!" Argon yells once again. After an hour of looking around Argon decides to enter the shack. As he begins to open it, the door doesn't move.

"Hello anyone there!" he yells hoping he will be heard.

"A...Argon..." a voice whispers from inside the shack. Argon backs away but just for a moment he smiles.

"SAGE!" he screams and breaks down the door, even if he is in agonizing pain. There on the floor lay Sage, her face paler then a ghost. She looks up and smiles.

"Argon...you're...here" her body trembles as she tries to move but she collapses near his feet.

"Sage no, please get up! Sage!" Argon drops to her and there he holds her. His hands fold her in his arms, her body cold and almost limp.

"Please stay awake, you can't die" Argon shuts the door and builds a new fire. Sage lay in his lap, shivering. He takes his coat off and wraps it around her; she places her hand in his.

"Argon...please don't leave...stay with me" she says and closes her eyes.

"Sage, I promise I wont leave. I love you" he kisses her on the forehead.

Copy right 2014


End file.
